lockwood_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
Jurra
The Sky Mother Jurra is best known for her fickle trust and changing moods. Though difficult to predict Jurra is immensely powerful, and grants great boons to her followers. Priests of Jurra are often loners seeking to maintain worship on the road as they seek out worthy disciples. Because of Jurra’s rule of the winds she is one of the gods worshiped by sailors in hopes of favorable wind, and because of her control over the weather she is worshiped by farmers for favorable rain. As the goddess of fertility shrines to Jurra are commonplace, but temples are far more rare. Unlike the followers of other gods there is a more transactional relationship between Jurra and her priests. She expects her servants to be driven and stubborn like herself, but always to place her desires before their own. With proper obeisance Jurra rewards her followers with powerful boons to be used for their own ends. But these boons come with even greater dedication to Jurra's goals. Alignment Chaotic Neutral Domain Air, Chaos, Luck, Weather, Travel Favored Weapon Scimitar Lore In the times of the Forerunners there were three Men and one Woman who ruled the Freecoast. Urrak, the Great of Khuz Wodan, Barrad, the Wroth of Ravenna, Otall, the Bold of Densport, and Kalla, the Just of Kaelemport. By far the most loved, and most powerful ruler across the coast was Kalla, for she loved her subjects as much as they loved her. Her people built great statues to honor her strength, and threw festivals to honor her beauty. All loved her save the three men of the North. No woman should hold power over man they thought, for Adar himself rules over his wife Jurra at the court of the gods. Praying to Adar the men asked for deliverance from the will of this impure ruler, but he would not answer. The men prayed to Idall for the swift death of this false prophet, but Idall did nothing. Feeling weak, and helpless they met in secret. The men saw the great statues she built, and the great festivals she threw and they grew covetous. It was decided that a great golden statue be built of Kalla, the greatest and richest ever conceived. The statue would be presented as a gift to Kalla at the greatest feast in her honor. Kalla loved her people, but lamented the lavish celebration in her honor. She was not worthy of such gifts, but certainly her people were. When the statue was presented at her feast she accepted the gift graciously, but already was planning to hide it away. She did not deserve such wasteful splendor, rather her people deserved to reap the rewards she had been given. Kalla did not know that in secret the men had carved upon the statue the likeness of Jurra, and sanctified the statue in Jurra’s name. In so doing the Kings knew the Just Kalla would destroy the golden idol, and incur the wrath of the fickle god of the winds. After the feast Kalla proclaimed that the statue be destroyed, and the gold be distributed to the people evenly. Jurra watched as her effigy was destroyed and became enraged. When the last piece had melted a great wind swept upon Kalemport. The sky began to rain of of gold and silver coins, mocking what Jurra saw as Kalla’s arrogance and greed. As Pellar watched this he was dismayed, Kalla had been a just and noble ruler for many years, and now his sister punished her entire city? Pellar fetched Ara and bid her stop the madness of Jurra. As the goddess arrived she saw the city of Kaelemport leveled, every citizen dead. When Ara came to Jurra to tell her the truth the Sky Mother wept in an inconsolable rage. First the sky across the coast opened into a rain unlike any had ever seen, the oceans rose and cities were washed away. As Jurra’s sadness turned to wrath great comets fell from the sky as cities were crushed under the rage of Jurra’s contempt. None of the three men survived and the culture of the Forerunners faded away. Where Kaelemport was now Oceans Meeting sits, and a shrine to Kalla still stands on the sunken ruins of the city guarding the entrance to the bay. Category:Gods Category:Mythology Category:Neutral Dieties Category:Chaotic Deities